


The Tyrant's Trophy

by Yku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Choking, Face-Fucking, Generic Medieval Fantasy AU, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yku/pseuds/Yku
Summary: Kurapika was the crown prince of the Kurta Empire, a small and secluded kingdom. On his coronation, the neighbouring kingdom, the powerful Genei Ryodan, invaded. His family was killed in front of his eyes, and his kingdom was burned to the ground. Now, Kurapika's fate lies in the hands of the emperor of the Genei Ryodan, Chrollo Lucilfer.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3am by yours truly
> 
> btw this setting is just an excuse for me to write porn

Hungry. 

He was so hungry. How long has it been since he's last eaten? Kurapika had never been so hungry in his life. Being the only child of a king, he never went a day without luxury. He received the best food, the best clothing, the best education, the best _everything_. All because both his father, mother, and kingdom loved him very much. Up until a few days ago, he was the happiest man in the world. Everything was snatched away from him on that day... His coronation. What was supposed to be the most joyous day of his life turned out to be his worst nightmare. He had studied hard so he could become a worthy king for his country, but what good was a king, no matter how wise, if all his people were dead? 

He could still remember the events of that day as clear as day. He had been kneeling, with his father in standing in front of him, waiting to put the crown on his head. The nobles looked on with hope for the soon-to-be king, and his mother gazed on proudly from the side. Just before he could be crowned, the doors of the throne room flew open, revealing the one and only king of their neighbouring kingdom, the Genei Ryodan. 

Chrollo Lucilfer stood at the doorway, elegant and regal, with a book in hand. A giant man stood behind him, so tall he had to duck to fit through the doors. Countless scars marred his face, and his earlobes seemed to sag to the floor. Before he could register what was happening, the tall man had stepped in front of his king and started shooting projectiles from the tips of his fingers. No, Kurapika realized, the tips of his fingers had _fallen off,_ and projectiles faster than any arrow he'd seen before were flying out of the exposed insides. 

He could only watch on with horror as his father fell dead to the ground, crown toppling to the floor next to him. His mother followed soon after. Some of the nobles attempted to flee, and others stood up bravely in front of the still kneeling Kurapika in an attempt to defend him. Both groups were swiftly killed. Kurapika realized with a sinking dread that he was the only one left alive. He kneeled there, slack jawed, brain still not fully comprehending what had just happened. His eyes, though wide, were still grey. 

It was only when Chrollo stepped forward and tilted his chin up to inspect the prince did his eyes start to flash. His hand curled into a fist, and he attempted to punch the other in the face. Chrollo easily caught his arm, and squeezed. Kurapika screamed out in pain as he heard a sickening crack. The bastard had broken his arm. As Kurapika looked up at Chrollo with hatred in his eyes and tears streaming down his face, all Chrollo did was smile slighly, as if amused. 

"Cute."

It was a well known fact that Chrollo Lucilfer was a ruthless tyrant. Countless states, both big and small, fell into his cruel grasp. After all, the only thing he loved more than tormenting his own people was tormenting the people of others'. With each fallen kingdom, Chrollo would take a single trophy. Sometimes it was a priceless jewel, other times it was a legendary sword, and sometimes... It was a person which caught his fancy. Kurapika gritted his teeth, wondering if that was to be his fate. 

Wordlessly, Chrollo dragged Kurapika by his hair out the castle gates. The blonde stared in horror at the orange skies, which wasn't caused by the setting sun, but instead by the roaring fire burning his kingdom to the ground. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Chrollo's voice could barely be heard over the screaming of the people, "With this, you no longer have anything binding you to this country." 

That was the last thing he heard before Chrollo stepped down on his broken arm, and ground his heel against the injury. A scream ripped out of his throat before he blacked out from the excruciating pain. 

When he woke up, he was lying face up on a ground of stone bricks with a burning fever. A searing hot pain could be felt in his right arm, making him want to scream and cry, but he just couldn't seem to draw out the energy to move. He wasn't sure if his eyes were open, because the room seemed to be pitch black. Eventually, he drifted off into an uneasy unconsciousness, his last thought being to kill Chrollo brutally when they next meet. 

The next time he awoke, his fever seemed to have slightly calmed. His arm, however, still flared with pain. More importantly, his tongue felt like sandpaper. How long has it been since he has had a drink? He couldn't really tell time in this prison cell of his, but it probably has been a day or two. If he remembered correctly, humans could only survive a few days without water. To make the situation worse, he was sweating buckets due to his fever, making his dehydration worse. 

_Forget about killing Chrollo, if I don't get a drink of water soon, I'll seriously die._

As he concentrated hard about a solution to his problem, he heard an annoying drip in the background. It took his mind, still murky from pain, a minute to register that noise as water. 

_That's it! The roof must be leaking from rain._

Kurapika attempted to stand up, but his attempt was in vain. He couldn't seem to move his legs at all. Forget standing up, he couldn't even sit up, especially without the help of his right arm. Kurapika grimaced, and attempted to move himself towards the sound another way. With great effort, he managed roll over onto his stomach, somehow only causing a minimal spike in pain in his right arm along the way. he dug his unbroken arm into the grooves of the floor in front of him, and pulled his body along the floor that way. 

_How pathetic._

Kurapika almost shouted out in joy when he felt a cold water droplet on his head. After five minutes of hard work, he had finally gotten himself to where the water was. He tilted his chin up, awaiting for the fruits of his labor to grace him. When a single drop of water fell onto his tongue, he felt a sense of accomplishment and joy which rivalled the pride he felt when he got his Hunter License at the tender age of 17.

The Hunter Exam was the most prestigious exam in the world, with the most harsh qualification standards. Even nobles and royalty received no advantage. Those who passed the exam got to receive information and privileges exclusive to hunters. Even more than that, the most promising of the new hunters got to learn a magic called Nen, which they are bound by oath to never teach anyone not permitted to learn. Most importantly, however, they got a chance to join the Zodiacs, the leaders of the Hunter Association. If a royal joined their ranks, it effectively meant that their kingdom was allied with the Hunter Association, the most powerful organization in the world. 

Once Kurapika had drank his fill, he fell back asleep, tired from a productive day. 

That brought him to his current predicament. He had managed to acquire water, but food was another matter altogether. Even though he just woke up, he was so exhausted his stomach didn't even have the energy to growl. He wondered if this was how he was going to die. Undignified and alone, in the accursed soil of the land which destroyed his homeland. 

_No way. There's no way I'll die before at least getting in a good punch on that bastard. I'll definitely survive until then._

However, that thought faded as another pang of hunger hit him. His entire body was in pain. His head still thrummed, as his fever had gotten worse again. It must've been the physical exertion from the other day. The pain in his right arm had somehow gotten even worse, and his whole body ached terribly from having slept on the ground for the past few days. Perhaps the pain and hunger had made him a little delirious, because he barely reacted when a door he didn't know was there opened. Light entered his tiny cell for the first time in days. 

It was only when he spoke that Kurapika realized who it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how sinful...
> 
> full disclosure, i didn't proofread this

Never in Kurapika's 19 years of life has he felt such fury as when Chrollo remarked, "Oh, you're still alive," in that casual tone of his, as if he was talking about the weather. As if he didn't destroy his entire life, slaughtering countless innocents in the process. As if he didn't break his arm and toss him into this prison to starve to death. 

Kurapika's eyes turned red with rage, and he wished desperately to be able to launch himself at Chrollo right then and there, and tear him apart. Alas, his body did not cooperate. Instead, he managed a low and raspy, "You... I'll kill you..."

Chrollo circled around Kurapika, inspecting, then gave his broken arm a small kick. The blonde hissed. Previously, Kurapika was unable to inspect his wound, but looking at it now, it sure wasn't pretty. His forearm, where the break was, was bent awkwardly and completely swollen. The entire area was an ugly mixture of red, purple, and yellow. Kurapika hoped that it wasn't infected. 

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to survive." He looked down at the seething Kurta.

It was then that Kurapika realized, Chrollo didn't care. To Kurapika, Chrollo was the tyrant who took away everything from him, but to Chrollo, Kurapika was no more important than a houseplant. It was a pleasant surprise that he survived, but it was just as well if he died. In fact, Chrollo probably didn't starve him on purpose, he likely just forgot about the Kurta after putting him in the cell. Rumor has it that nobody Chrollo took in as a "trophy" survived longer than a few months before ending up as a dismembered head on a shelf somewhere. Kurapika bitterly wondered how many of those people died from neglect rather than actual torture. 

"Well... Since I'm here already, let's play a little."

Grabbing onto Kurapika's hair with one hand, Chrollo forced his thumb into Kurapika's mouth, and wrapped the rest of his fingers underneath his chin. He pulled down hard until a loud pop was heard. Kurapika breathed in sharply from the sudden pain. The asshole had dislocated his jaw. 

"This is just a precaution. I've had pets in the past who attempted to bite you see. It was cute the first few times, but when every single one attempts the same thing, it gets a bit annoying," Chrollo said, taking his soft dick out of his pants. His other hand still kept a firm grip on his hair, and lifted Kurapika up until he was in a kneeling position, eye-level with his exposed member. 

Kurapika eyes widened with alarm as he realized what was about to happen. He started to thrash around to the best of his ability, but Chrollo shoved his dick past Kurapika's open lips with ease, causing him to gag and choke. His unbroken hand clawed at the other's pants, trying to prevent further intrusion. It was useless. Chrollo's cock slid towards the back of Kurapika's throat, worsening the pain in his aching jaw all the way. Tears formed in the corner of Kurapika's eyes from being violated in such a degrading way. He quickly blinked them away, unwilling to let his enemy see him cry again.

Chrollo guided Kurapika's head along until the other had swallowed the entirety of his cock. He paused for a few seconds, observing Kurapika's hateful gaze, lips wrapped around his dick. He briefly thought about how pretty the blonde's eyes were. No wonder they were considered the most beautiful color in the world. That pretty scarlet shimmering from unshed tears and framed by that angry expression... Chrollo length started to grow hard. 

Chrollo started to thrust into Kurapika's mouth then. The harsh contact between the nose and pelvic bone caused Kurapika to get a nosebleed. The blood dribbled down into his mouth, staining his teeth. Chrollo wiped away the blood and licked it. 

The inside of Kurapika's mouth was hot, radiating heat from his fever. Although Kurapika managed to drink enough water to keep him from dying, he was nowhere near well hydrated. His mouth was incapable of producing enough saliva to lubricate Chrollo's dick, so the friction burned Kurapika's tongue. Chrollo brushed a thumb over Kurapika's eyelid, enjoying the small grunts that escaped Kurapika. Looking at the former prince almost choking made Chrollo's cock grow harder, which caused the other to choke even more. It wasn't before long that Chrollo came inside his mouth, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

Although disgusting, Kurapika swallowed the semen without a single drop spilt. He wiped away a bit that dribbled down his chin and licked it. It was the only sustenance he had in days. His face burned red with shame, readily swallowing the cum of his sworn enemy in order to survive. 

"How touching. Did you like it that much?" Chrollo put his thumb into Kurapika's mouth again, and popped Kurapika's jaw back in place.

Kurapika glared back and remarked sarcastically, "How generous, for you to pop my jaw back in place."

"I am a benign owner to that which I like."

"You do not own me!" Kurapika shouted, then, softer, "I'll kill you. I'll definitely kill you one day." 

Chrollo chuckled quietly, and pushed Kurapika's chest until he was lying down, "I'll be awaiting with bated breath for you best attempt. However... Judging by your reactions thus far, your Nen skills are meager at best. You've been maintaining Ten this whole time, but you don't seem to have your own Hatsu, or even know how to use Ren."

Kurapika flinched. He started learning Nen two years ago, but wasn't really focused on learning it, as it wasn't particularly important for him. He was more preoccupied with subjects such as politics, history, and ethics. On top of that, his mentor insisted on him learning all the theory before even starting him on meditation to open his aura nodes. Because of that, Kurapika only learned to maintain Ten a few months prior. 

He frowned ... _If I had only studied Nen more diligently, would I have been able to save my family and my citizens?_

Unconcerned about Kurapika's silent lamentations, Chrollo lifted up Kurapika's blue tabard, and pulled down his pants. He started to fondle Kurapika through his underwear, "You're really cute all over. Especially here." He kneaded his member between his index and middle finger, squeezing hard. A small moan escaped Kurapika's lips despite his best efforts to keep quiet. Chrollo took that as an invitation to pull down Kurapika's pants, revealing his half hard dick. It was clean-shaven and slightly red from the previous abuse. The tip was already starting to leak precum. Chrollo wiped away the drop and licked it, making eye contact all the way. 

"S-Stop..." Kurapika aimed a kick at Chrollo's head with his left leg, but it was easily caught by Chrollo's free hand. 

Giving his leg a threatening squeeze, Chrollo said lightly, "Do you want me to break your leg too?"

Kurapika felt a rush of fear through him as he remembered the pain when Chrollo broke his arm, and quickly shook his head despite himself. Chrollo gave him a little smile, before tightening grip and crushing Kurapika's lower leg anyways. Kurapika screamed from the excruciating pain, unbroken arm scratching the floor beneath him, eyes rolling back. Dizzy and lightheaded, his vision started to fade. Chrollo wrapped his hands around his throat, tightening his grip enough to restrict airflow but not enough to crush his windpipe. Kurapika's eyes flew open, and he started to violently thrash around, panicking. He scratched at Chrollo's hands, trying to get him to _let go._

He opened his mouth, drool leaking out the side of his mouth, trying to gasp for air, eyes bulging out, blood vessels protruding, face turning red and blue, tears freely flowing, heart beating fast, and it hit him then, _He's not going to let go._ _I'm going to die. I'm really going to die, I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die-_

From the depth of his fading consciousness, Kurapika used the last of his breath to utter out a gurgled, "P...lea...se..."

Chrollo let go. Kurapika was immediately gasping for air, coughing. Chrollo raised his hands again, and Kurapika flinched. 

"The more I get to know you, the more I realize how cute you are. I might even get a little attached." Chrollo murmured, gently stroking the ugly bruises already starting to form around the other's neck. Kurapika, eyes half-lidded, merely shuddered. "We got a little distracted there didn't we?" He spread apart Kurapika's legs, making him whimper from his broken leg getting agitated. Rubbing Kurapika's hole, Chrollo gave a faux apologetic smile, "Ah... I didn't bring lube. I was expecting you to be dead since I accidentally left you down here for so many days." He pulled a small knife out of his coat pocket, "Not to fret though, I brought a knife."

Kurapika only stared at him through drowsy eyes, now gray with resignment. His throat hurt too much to speak, and even if it didn't, he didn't have the energy or will to speak anymore. 

"Are you not going to resist anymore?"

"..." 

"Well that's no fun. Regardless, you're pretty cute like this too. Pliant and complacent like a doll." 

Kurapika's eyebrows scrunched up into a frown, but that quickly dissipated when Chrollo made a quick swipe with the knife, cutting the Kurapika's inner thigh. Kurapika flinched slightly. Chrollo wiped the already forming trail of blood with his index and middle finger, and started to push them inside of Kurapika. His muscles reflectively clenched at the intrusion, and Kurapika let out a quivering breath, crying without a sound. 

"Now that makes me feel like I'm doing something bad. Should I make you feel good too?" The tyrant started pump Kurapika's cock while still pushing his fingers in. He circled the slit with his thumb, stroking the sensitive tip. Kurapika hips jerked slightly, "Ah..." 

"Was that good?" Chrollo shoved in his fingers up to the knuckles accompanied by a particularly tight squeeze to his cock. Kurapika let out a low moan. Chrollo gave a few quick thrusts in and out of Kurapika, before pulling out his fingers. Kurapika's hole twitched slightly, and Kurapika whined. 

Chrollo dug his fingers into Kurapika's wound, scratching off the drying blood and coating his hand with fresh blood spilling out underneath. He purposefully pressed harder than necessary in order to hear the delicious whimpers escaping Kurapika's lips. He attempted to twist his body away from fingers, but it was in vain. Satisfied, he coated his own dick with the blood, already semi-hard from Kurapika's suffering. 

Lifting Kurapika up from his waist, Chrollo flipped him around and folded him over until he was sitting on his lower legs while his upper body was still lying down. Kurapika yelped from the added weight onto his broken leg. He lined up his dick with Kurapika's asshole, and started to push the tip in. 

"Ah..." Fresh tears started to roll off the former prince's face, "Please..."

"Please?"

"Please don't..."

"Why?"

He was silent again, and Chrollo took that as permission to continue, slowly pushing in his cock. 

"You're so tight. Won't you relax a little?"

"..."

"What a bore."

With that, Chrollo shoved the entirety of his cock into Kurapika with one violent thrust. Kurapika's asshole tore, and blood started to flow out. Kurapika let out a shriek, his whole body trembling. The Spider pulled Kurapika's hair back, revealing his now scarlet eyes. His mouth hung slightly open, and his lower lips quivered. He was openly weeping now, letting out small sobs and snivelling. 

Amused, Chrollo asked, "That's what makes you cry hardest?"

"..."

Chrollo let go of Kurapika's hair, letting his face hit the ground. He started to move inside of him. He started with shallow thrusts. Although gentle, it still elicited small cries as the fissures were irritated. Unbothered, Chrollo continued with his assault. He fucked him slowly, watching with levity as Kurapika jolted from pain from his various injuries every time Chrollo moved. 

He grasped Kurapika's left hand, clenched into a fist, and pried open his fingers. He clasped their hands together, and fucked him whilst holding hands. 

"Isn't this nice and romantic?" 

Chrollo started to fuck Kurapika harder, thrusting in harder and rougher. The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the dark room, along with Kurapika's sobs and yelps of pain. Chrollo, however, remained silent, watching the unfurling of the Kurta below him into a wailing mess. He experimented with prodding his broken leg, and was rewarded with a sharp cry and the tightening of his bleeding anus. 

Chrollo came with no warning, (haha that's what she s- fuck) spurting his hot semen inside of Kurapika. He let go of Kurapika's hand, and wiped his bloody hands on his back, wet with a sheen of sweat. Leaning over, the cruel emperor whispered in his captive's ear, "Now that I've got a taste, I won't let you go until I get bored." He stood up, and tucked himself back in, looking as put together as he did when he came in.

He started to walk out the door, but turned around before he left, "Oh right, as a parting gift..." Chrollo slid to the slide a wooden covering on the cell door, revealing a small glass window. It was smaller than the size of a hand, but it was enough to let light through. 

"Until next time, stay alive for me if you can."

That was the last thing Kurapika heard before he lost consciousness, broken and bleeding on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that how jaws work??? 
> 
> sarcastic (is that the right term?) chrollo is so hot idk if thats ooc
> 
> anyways, hope u had a nice time


End file.
